Resurrection
by Redskiez
Summary: Deidara set off his Ultimate Move, everyone knows that means he's dead. Or is he? Tobi gets one of Deidara's clay birds, and he knows what that means. Now he just has to get more clues to find his blonde partner to be reunited and it will feel so good! TobiDei. Rated M to be safe. If you want a lemon in this, tell me!


Resurrection

* * *

He didn't want it to happen like this, but he had no other choice. Apologizing in his mind as make up for everything he had did, he activated his final attack.

He doesn't want anyone to know, not even his partner. He watched, a good few feet behind his extremely realistic clone; he had practiced to make a clone that can fool everyone, including the Uchiha's. Though the consequence of this clone was the amount of chakra it costs. No matter, this was his chance.

As much as this organization had helped with his art, the most important thing to him, he had to leave. He wanted to improve his art even more, maybe even perfect it to all the possible extent.

He turned, looking at the general direction where he saw his foolish partner fled to. Maybe he'll come back one day, to see if his masked partner has grown up. One thing's for sure; he will miss his foolish _kohai_.

The ear-piercing ring of the explosion rang through the air, the range was extremely high. Tobi stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at the blinding white light of the explosion. He squinted eyes to stare, though he knew what this meant. During all this chaotic destruction, he searched for the familiar chakra of his _senpai_, the artsy blonde bomber who had a knack to destroy his beautiful artwork, as that was his view of true art.

He couldn't find anything, the last sign of chakra was gone as the explosion died down, leaving a huge amount of smoke. Tobi coughed, his eyes watering as the smoke floated into his eyehole, disrupting his breathing and replacing the oxygen in his lungs with the suffocating smoke. He quickly teleported away, to his secret base. As much as he want to head in the center of the crator to search for his artsy blonde, he couldn't risk being in the smoke.

Pulling away the mask and choking to breathe in normal air, he felt himself slowly drowning in more sorrow. His blonde was gone, there was no one he could annoy anymore. There was no one he could share his missed and wanted childhood. He knew being a ninja meant losing the innocent childhood quicker than normal civilians, though he accepted that.

Tobi often shared the childish moments with the blonde, and he knew he liked it. The childhood they never had. The childhood Deidara never had. The childhood ruined by war for Tobi. The childhood never provided by either of their parents; Deidara's parents were always too busy, always working, out on missions, assignments and meetings.

Tobi's parents had never even been there, never was there, never there and never will be there. Being an orphan wasn't easy, but perhaps being the child of parents who neglect to care for you is harder.

Tobi covered his face with his gloved hands, tears sliding silently down his face and wetting his gloves. He had never cried like this before, not since the death of Rin. Taking a deep breath, Tobi tried to cease his sobs, even though he knew no one would be able to hear or see him here. It just didn't seem right, for a grown man to weep. For a grown ninja to weep is also as unreasonable; being trained as a ninja, you have to know that you will lose your teammates at any moment.

It just didn't seem fair, the length and risks Tobi took to protect the blonde; to make sure he was fine. Even if his partner would've taken any injury, Tobi would make sure that injury would be light and not life threatening.

Laying on the _futon_ rolled out on the ground, Tobi wiped his eyes, staring into space as he let his emotions register. Deidara was gone.

`55

He jolted awake from the sleep he never meant to have. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping for. Sitting up, Tobi groaned, blinking sleep from his eyes. He had no sense of time, like anyone who wakes up from an unexpected nap. He stayed there for a few moments longer, still feeling depressed at what had happened.

The Akatsuki never hold funerals for their dead teammates; if they were close, they would grieve in silence. Zetsu might tell everyone he is dead as well, seeing as he did not show up for the meeting. He ran his gloved hand through his hair, he'll never get that strange plant man.

Tobi stood up slowly, heading to grab some water to wash his face. He stared at the mirror, stared at the face that stared blankly back. He scowled in disgust and leaned down to wash his face with the cool water before slipping his mask back on, breathing in the still present smoke smell.

He fixed his clothes and made sure everything looks fine and dandy before teleporting back to base.

He stepped onto the stone floor of the hidden base of Akatsuki, as always, there was no one there. Many of the others had passed away or buried under some forest. The other remaining members were out on a mission. Pein and Konan now rarely stay at this base, they're always at Amegakure no Sato.

Heading to the previously shared room with him and the blonde, Tobi rested his hand at the handle. He didn't want to face anything right now, not the messy room the two had left for the mission, not the boxes of spare clay his younger senpai had left.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle and opened the door, seeing everything that was left exactly where they were when they headed out to the mission. He headed to his bed, unsure what to do as of right now. He sat down on the soft padding of the bed, his hand brushing over one of Deidara's clay creations. He looked at it, this wasn't here the last time he remembered. In fact, Deidara would never leave any of his creations laying anywhere instead of his own desk.

He picked up the creation, noticing it was one of Deidara's clay birds. Why would one of Deidara's clay birds be on his bed? He blinked slowly, realizing that he chakra that flowed through the clay bomb was Deidara's... But didn't he die? He had seen it with his own eyes! He scanned the pale bird with his sharingan, noticing some neat words written on the base of the wing.

"Still here"

Tobi's eyes widened, 'still here'? What does that mean? He had never seen Deidara's writing often, but he was sure this was the blonde's... Was Deidara alive? He gasped when the bird leaped at his mask, letting itself explode at the contact.

Coughing at the smoke and blinking to clear his tears away, he stared at his gloved hand, where the evidence of Deidara being alive had been. His mask was fine, though it now bore new scratches. He didn't care wether or not Deidara meant that, all he cared about was Deidara himself.

_Deidara was alive!_

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Don't you worry love, it's the end of the world.

No not really. Don't really get your hopes high for another chapter anytime soon... I got this simple idea and did a role-play with my new favorite RP partner, username Deidara-un on Tumblr (changed to Deicember for December). The supposed to be serious RP turned into a more... smutty one. So instead of actually copying and pasting that version of the story, I'd modify it a little. (Or a lot.)

I will write another chapter, but not until I finish the fiction pieces I have in line. Don't you worry about me not finishing this one like all the other multi-chaptered stories; I have a pretty good idea in my head of how this story will go. (Actually, no promises)

Tell me if you want a lemon in this story or not.

If you enjoyed, taking half a second to leave a review would be much appreciated, and I'll see you later. Have a good one.


End file.
